Sonic: Reality
Overview The story is set with a 18 year old human within the real world, a big sonic fan who loves to Role play and everything on the internet, but that changes when he meets sonic himself and his friends now willing to go with sonic on his adventures and daring to be brave, but little that they know that the US. Military is under attack by the one Sonic hates, Eggman captured the president and is planning to make both worlds collide and its on the news, This human is named Gavin (this is DXS' name) and will help sonic find the president of the US in order to save their worlds and stop eggman from colliding earth and Mobius into one world Permanently. but will he and sonic do so, because if they don't, Gavin will become Mobian in the process. Included Character DXS (Gavin) Sonic the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman Sonic's Friends Lunari64 (Veronica) Lunari the Echidna US Vice President. (anybody) Rp Chapter 1 In a world that exists in The fictional Planet of Mobius in a entirely different universe, sonic and friends are Fighting eggman in the egg Carrier to stop his evil plans, eggman was preparing to send sonic and his friends to another universe and does so, but in the process he was taken with them. meanwhile in a house On earth. H 18 year old human prepares to get on his computer to go to a website that he goes to every day, "Ok I think its time that I take this Picture to DA." The human said to himself. "I cant wait to go to The Sonic Fan Convention, I am SO hype for this!!!" he added in excitement he then Suddenly Heard a Knock on his door, he saw nothing but a note on the ground, he saw a face on it that he remembers and was shocked that evil has came to Earth from A different universe when he opened it, he looked shocked as what he saw. "Dear Human of earth, If you want to see the president and you parents again, you must find Sonic the Hedgehog and bring him to me, if you don't, this world will be forced to collide with mine and everybody will become mobian and serve the Eggman Empire by Force!" The human did not agree with Eggman and decided to find This Sonic and help him defeat Eggman and restore everything that eggman Caused. "Damn, Eggman actually exists, and sonic does too, whelp I guess I have to miss out on The Convention." the human was disappointed that he was forced to find sonic as he said it, he soon sees a yellow tailed Fox hover by, being spoted by it, the fox flies down to him. "Tails?!" The human said loudly. tails was Stunned on how he found out that The human some how knows him. "yeah that's me, Eggman was searching and we need help, but we don't know anybody here in this world." Tails said Worried. "don't worry, you can count on me!" The human said with bravery and courage. "I am Gavin, a normal human with a not so normal Life style." The human said. "nice to meat you Gavin... you already know I am tails." Tails said being Captain Obvious. "yeah tails the Captain Obvious Fox." Gavin said Trying to be funny. Tails does not laugh however and just stares at him silently. "ok I guess I went too far on that." Gavin added realizing that it was not funny. "tails nods and then said. "lets find sonic, I will call on my tornado!" The tornado comes and lands on the street and Gavin follows tails on it. they fly off in search of Sonic. Chapter 2 Lunari was in a small clearing, trying to focus. She had arrived on Earth not too long ago, with no sign of her friends, or anyone, for that matter. Then, she saw the Tornado fly by. Thank goodness, someone she knew. "Tails!" She called out, telepathically. Tails was shocked and noticed her in a distance. "well its lunari" Tails said. "who?" Gavin said confused. he then saw a Echidna down below. "oh... her?" Gavin looked at her smiling. Lunari waved. " Thank goodness you're okay!" She said, telepathically once again. However, she didn't know that Gavin was on the tornado, so he couldn't hear her telepathy. Tails flies down to see Lunari and lands, as Tails got out Gavin got out as well. "well so you lunari, I heard about you from tails." Gavin said Happily. Lunari smiled. "Nice to meet you!" She said. "Tails, any idea what's going on?" She asked. Meanwhile, Veronica had just gotten off the school bus. It had been a half day, her last day of school. "Finally, it's over!" She said, relieved. She walked over to get the mail, and walked inside. She set down the mail, took off her book bag, and set down her trombone case. She then decided to take a look at the mail, out of curiosity. Magazine, two letters for dad, one for mom, and,... No. No, no, no. Eggman? This wasn't funny. She opened the letter. She read the letter in horror, realizing what she had to do. She scratched off a quick letter for her parents, packed a small bag with things she would need, and then slipped on her mud boots. She was going to look outside for Sonic and friends. Following her instincts, she went out to the little pond behind her house. She had a feeling someone would be there. She peeked up over the hill. Nobody. She walked around for a few minutes, looking. A pink hedgehog suddenly Runs over the hill looking for sonic then sees Veronica, now knowing she is not alone. "odd humans in our... wait that house never existed in our world..." The pink hedgehog was confused. Veronica turned. "Huh? Amy?" She said. The pink hedgehog looked at the human, shocked that she knew her name. "and you would be?" "My name is Veronica." Veronica replied. "nice to meet yah, Veronica" Amy said smiling. "Nice to meet you too!" Veronica replied. "I guess you're looking for Sonic too, huh?" She asked. "like I always do.* Amy Said Smiling. "Well, I am too. I guess two heads are better than one when looking for someone, right?" Veronica replied. She took the letter from Eggman out of her pocket. Amy saw the note then growled "eggman is here too huh, well I will show that jerk what he has done is too far!" Amy yelled. "You mean 'we'?" Veronica replied, with a wink. Amy nods. "if you want to join the danger that we go through, sure why not." Amy said winking back. Veronica nodded. "Anything to help you guys!" She said. "So, where should we look first?" Amy Shrugs with no clue on where to start. "I really don't know." Veronica starts to think about it. She figured they could take a look out behind the fire department... She decided on that. "Hey, I think I know a good place. Follow me!" She said. Amy Follows Her. Veronica lead Amy out from the woods behind her house, before stopping at her front door. She walks in, and comes out a moment later, wearing sneakers, having changed out of her mud boots. Then, they went out to the street, walking up to the fire department. The little neighborhood was very quaint and rural, with a river passing right through the middle. Amy looks around. "nature is blissful don't you think?" "You said it, Amy. I love living in this quiet little neighborhood." Veronica replied. The two passed over a bridge going across the river. "I wander where Sonic is?" Amy said, but just then blue figure was in front of them. it was sonic standing before them looking for someone. "SONIC!!!!" Amy screamed in excitement. "AMY! its nice that your save" Sonic said. "Hello, Sonic! Amy and I were looking for you." Veronica said. "I am looking for one human in specific, do you by chance to know Gavin Or ... Dubstep, and what exactly is dubstep..." Sonic said Curiously. Veronica nods. "Yeah, I know who he is. I don't know where he is, but I know who he is." She replied. "okay then, because eggman captured the president here and his army is at war with your army. but I don't know his true ambitions yet." sonic said. Veronica took out her letter from Eggman, showing it to Sonic. "So I've heard..." She replied. a voice is heard from behind Sonic. "what is going on here sonic, and who is this human female?" a familiar voice that sounded like Shadow was heard from behind. sonic turns around and notices him, it was shadow, sonic was surprised that shadow was there. "My name is Veronica." Veronica replied. Shadow glared, "I don't have time for introductions, so lets find the chaos emeralds first, then look for eggman." shadow said in a serious tone. "Of course. Let's get moving." Veronica said. "Shadow, I don't think that's a good idea." sonic said Worried. Veronica gives Sonic a questioning look. "i dont care" shadow said. Veronica motioned to the others to follow her, since they didn't have time to just stand around. sonic nodded and so did shadow. As they continued to walk up the street, Veronica could hear an engine running. As she looked around for the source of the sound, she spotted the Tornado. "SONIC!" Gavin yelled, trying to get his attention. Lunari looked at Gavin. "Allow me." She said, as she started to focus. "Sonic!" Sonic looked up and saw the tornado, he then say Gavin and Lunari. "Tails! Lunari! long time no see!" sonic said smiling. Lunari waved back. Suddenly Gavin started falling asleep, he fell off of the plane and fell to his death, but luckily sonic caught him just in time and saved him. Veronica sighed in relief, thankful that he was okay. sonic noticed a sleeping dart to his back, but it was no ordinary sleeping dart... tails examined it and it somehow had genetic material from a cat, unknown which cat.. . it might just be Blaze's Genetic powers and species. "Huh? What's that?" Veronica asked. Sonic turned to her. "he is hit with a dart eggman created, with genetic material that can alter his species from human to mobian. Tails looked at Gavin concerned. "he might be turning into a cat soon... we cant stop it. Lunari looked angry. "Eggman." She said. She let off an irritated sigh. "When I get my hands on him..." something hits Veronica in the arm, the same Dart hits her. Veronica fell over, passed out. Lunari was fed up with the tricks. Eggman had to be here somewhere. An eggpawn appears and knocks out Lunari, sonic and tails. leaving Gavin and Veronica to change into a mobian. Unlike Gavin, Veronica seemed to be changing into an echidna, and looked almost identical to Lunari. the eggpawn then transforms into metal sonic and metal flies off to avoid being seen Chapter 3 Veronica started to wake up, as an echidna. She looked around. "What happened..." She mumbled. Gavin does the same, as a grey cat, he feels very, very cold at first, due to the Cyrokenisis powers he gained. "you ask me" he mumbled to Veronica. Veronica looked up, noticing that Gavin had changed into a cat. "Gavin? You might want to look at yourself..." She said, starting to freak out. he looks at himself. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD" as soon as he yelled that, ice started forming around his hands, also waking up lunari in the process from being knocked out. Lunari woke up. "W-What's all the screaming about..." She muttered as she woke up. Then she noticed Veronica, who looked almost exactly like her. "WHOA!" She shouted. Gavin turns to lunari. "DO YOU SEE THIS... HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!!!???" Confused, he gets up wanting to stop eggman for his actions. "i wont let eggman collide worlds, especially mine!" Veronica stood up, still a bit dazed from the sleeping dart. She looked at herself. Except for the clothes, she looked exactly like Lunari. "O-Oh my god....." She stammered. Lunari was really angry now, starting to realize how Veronica had changed into her. "Eggman! That lowlife! He used my DNA!" She shouted. Eggman had experimented on her, so he probably did have samples of her DNA. Which meant... "He's going to pay." Lunari and Veronica both said, in eerily perfect sync. a voice as heard from behind. "dearly, i know whats going on and i might need you two to help the US military to stop this threat. it could change the universe as we know it." "Huh?" Veronica said, turning around. it was the US Vice president "sonic is not our enemy, our world created it through software, but that obviously Changed, its its own world now... eggman has captured the president himself... we need some one like you two... all of you. "Of course. After all, Eggman is our enemy too." Lunari said. "i know, but we dont know what his plan is... i hope it does not change our lives" he said "it will... you will be mobian by the time he has both of our worlds collided" Gavin said angry. "But we're not going to let that happen, are we?" Veronica said. "No." sonic said waking up. Lunari helped Sonic up to his feet. Gavin stood silent. "Well, first things first. Do you know where Eggman is?" Lunari said. "not a clue, but i saw what happened, and the us is trying their best to stop him, even the world, everybody around the world is allying with each other to stop him." he said with no clue. "Well, we'll need to find him. Fast." Lunari said. "yeah, we need too." Gavin said Suddenly the ground starts shaking, eggman has unleashed something bad "What's happening?" Veronica asked. "If Eggman were smart, he would hide. But, alas, of course not." Lunari said, with a bit of a snarky tone. She focused, looking for Eggman with her telepathic abilities. Gavin looks up, he notices eggman in the sky. "EGGMAN I AM GOING TO BOIL YOUR FACE ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" he yelled infuriated. Lunari and Veronica, holding hands, both looked up at Eggman. "Eggman!" They both said, telepathically. "More like freeze it" Gavin thought in his mind. Lunari giggled, realizing exactly how to make Eggman angry. "Eggman, sometimes I really have to question your strategy. You turn these two, your enemies, into Mobians, giving them unique powers. Genius." Lunari said, sarcastically. "well it only part of my plan" Eggman said. "And a bad plan, at that..." Veronica chimed in, somewhat happy that she could now use telepathy. "he, its good plan to me, just to see your world along with mine fall into my hands" he simply said confident. "Not if we stop you." Lunari and Veronica both said, in unison. "our world will never fall to the like of you eggman, just give it up." "Exactly." Lunari and Veronica agreed, seemingly developing a bit of a synchronization with each other. "oh, i already won" Eggman said flying off. "Hmph. Coward. Typical..." Veronica snarked. "Sure he did..." Lunari said, sarcastically. "i wanted to FLIPPING freeze his face off,so darn badly." "Yeah. I agree." Lunari said. Gavin sighs, "Well, he took off in that direction. We should follow him." Veronica said, pointing in the direction of a seemingly larger road. Gavin: if we do he'll spot us and try to fight... we need to sneak in his base and stop it. "Good point." Lunari agreed. a Voice appeared behind them. "eggman's base is heavily guarded this time around, its impossible to sneak in" Lunari and Veronica turned around, simultaneously. "Who's there?" Veronica asked. Lunari chuckled heartily. "Sounds to me like only a ghost could get into the place...." She smiled. "Which is something we can do." the voice was Shadow. "if your going to stop him, let the veterans distact him. while you two sneek in to the generator. Gavin nods. "if anything gos wrong... do you have a plan b?" Lunari shrugged. "dont get me wrong lunari... but i have a really bad felling aout this." Gavin said. "It's okay, Gavin. We've done this before. Everything's gonna be fine." Lunari said, trying to reassure Gavin. "Your right... i... i just miss my family you know... this feeling hit me like a truck. "we all get that feeling, even i went thorugh it." Shadow stated. Lunari nodded, remembering her family back home. "True. But anyways, let's get going. The longer we wait, the more dangerous Eggman gets." "Your rig..." Gavin stops in mid sentance noticing Veronica was missing. "anybody seen veronica?" "Huh?" Lunari looked around quickly. She then closed her eyes, focusing, trying to sense her location telepathically. This should have been easy, Veronica was pretty much her clone now. "i feel like im in a movie, like a real movie. i dont know why though." Gavin staded feeling abit weird about the situation. Lunari shrugged, still trying to look for Veronica. No dice. "She's not here. What happened?" suddenly a voice is heard in his head, the voice sounds confused. "Veronica... now is not the time to be in my head..." Gavin said facepalming "...and dont do that you scared us!" he added. "Huh? Whoa. I just zoned out a bit, and the next thing I knew, here I was. Wierd..." Veronica focused, trying to leave. Lunari seemed to sense this. A little bit of spiritual energy radiating off of her hands, she motioned away from Gavin, Veronica's spirit following like she was on a leash. She went back to her body, a ways away. "Don't worry. That happened to me a couple times too." Lunari said, reassuringly, helping Veronica up. Gavin then looks down. "..." "You okay?" Veronica asked Gavin, as she got up, a bit wobbly. Gavin nods. "Y-yeah, im fine. just dozed off a bit." "We'd better get going. Before Eggman does anything worse..." Lunari said. "Your right lunari, lets find that egghead!" (i feel like this is the longest chapter right now XD) "He went that way." Veronica said, taking off, with Lunari not too far behind. Gavin follows but shadow stays behind. "This place is littered with back roads. He could have gone anywhere..." Veronica said, as she led them down the road. She and Lunari started to focus, seeing if they could pinpoint Eggman's base. Category:Roleplays